Ese dia a las 10 de la mañana
by KISHandICHIGO
Summary: Ese día a las 10 de la mañana, en donde la persona mas friki de la historia se había sentido ofendida por lo que tanto apreciaba ¿o caprichosa? Maleducada, mas bien, Diria Alexy. -¡Mis pokebolas!- grito Armin


** Bueno, aquí traigo un nuevo oneshot de AS =D**

**Como ya habia dicho antes, tengo muchos, oneshots, principalmente de Armin y Alexy...pero es que los amo tanto *u***

**Espero lo disfruten, y que les guste mucho me harán el ser mas feliz de la tierra ^^**

**¡A leer! =D **

* * *

**Armin Pov.**

Diez de la mañana, diez de la mañana ¿Alexy que hora es?- le pregunte a mi hermano, el mismo dibujaba un boceto de alguna cosa.

-las 9 de la mañana- dijo algo cansado. Lo mismo que hace 6 segundos.

¡Por Odin! ¡No toca más el timbre! Estamos en hora libre ¿por qué no tome mi PSP? Antes de hacerlo miro a todos, Alexy estaba en lo suyo, Lysandro escribía, Castiel… no Castiel no estaba, seguro dormía en el patio, Nathaniel leía un libro, mucha gente que no me importaba después, hasta que llegue a Sucrette, que miraba el trasero de Jade… digo a la ventana.

Tome la PSP y me enfoque a matar familias felices en los sims, ahhh que reconfortante.

Estuve así... No se cuánto tiempo cuando de la nada grite-¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ!- cuando me di cuenta me voltee, tenía todas las miradas hacia mi, sonreí lo mejor que pude, genial más bochornos, iba a seguir jugando cuando escuche un chasquido seguido de una risita, esa risita de Sheldon Copper era de Nathaniel.

-¿y a ti que?- le dije yo, nada bueno podía salir de su boca cuando daba esos chasquidos, era buena persona y buen amigo, pero no le agradaba en absoluto mi espíritu Friki.

-Pues nada Armin, solo es que… te metes tanto en esos juegos que arruinan tu mente-

-¿perdona?- le conteste con una ceja arqueada.

-los video juegos NO SIRVEN PARA NADA….PARA NADA…..PARA NADA- Esa frase se repetía en mi cabeza en cámara lenta, por ende Nathaniel tenía una voz muy gruesa…pero ese no era el punto ¡el troll se atreve a insultar el placer de los dioses! Tome una gran bocanada de aire mientras tapaba mi boca y abría los ojos como platos, podía escuchar un bufido de Alexy a lo lejos- ¿cómo te atreves mortal?- le pregunte yo, muy ofendido.

-Vamos Armin, sabes que es verdad. Contesto el tranquilamente, mendigo mortal.

-Tu…. Te has propasado…- dije yo suavemente mientras dejaba mi consola en manos de Alexy.

-por favor…-se quejó Alexy-¿Lysandro me prestas un sacapuntas?- pregunto mi hermano, pero estaba muy ocupado para seguir la conversación.

-Toma- contesto Lysandro, mientras buscaba en su asiento- espera…lo he perdido… lo siento.

-no hay problema-

- Alexy, tu hermano parece enojado ¿no harás nada?-

- no te preocupes la defensora de los débiles hara aparición en 3-2…

-Armin, Nathaniel…- Dijo Sucrette a nuestro lado.

-oh, esta vez se me adelanto-dijo Alexy sonriendo, para luego entonar una cansionsita conocida para la mayoría- nanananana ¡Sucrette!- hizo que todas largaran unarisita, que yo en este momento no podía apresiar, ni me podía reir.

-Ahora no Sucrette, debo quitarle mana a esta bestia- Le dije.

-¿perdón?- Nathaniel ni siquiera sabe lo que quise decir, está perdido.

-dije que te are M…- no pude terminar Alexy y Sucrette me interrumpieron.

-¡cuida tu vocabulario!- me gritaron ambos y yo mire sorprendido, son peor que mi Madre clonada por mil.

-aish, no seguiré con estas niñadas, ya somos adultos- Dijo Nathaniel cerrando su libro y yéndose a la puerta.- ire a la sala de…

-¡ven aquí mendigo! ¡Comete tus palabras!- estaba a punto de ir con el pero Sucrette se puso en frente, vi como Nathaniel sonrió al ver su acción.

-ya basta Armin, haces un campo de batalla por poca cosa- me dijo ella muy decidida.

-¿poca cosa? ¿POCA COSA? ¡INSULTO MI VIDA!-

-No Armin, tu lo tomaste asi, además tiene algo de razón, lo único que haces es jugar y no le prestas atención a nada-

¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? ¡Nathaniel lanzo un embrujo y puso en contra a Sucrette!

-No, no me lanzaron ningún embrujo, si es lo que piensas-contesto ella, es una bruja entonces, lee mis pensamientos.

-Entonces Sucre piensa igual que yo- Nathaniel me sonrió después de esas palabras, gano la batalla verbal.

-¡bien! ¡si piensas igual que el vete con el!- dije extremadanamente ofendido y saliendo por la puerta, no sin antes dar un rostro de infinito desprecio a Nathaniel.

-¡hermano espera! ¡Aun no terminan las clases y no podemos salir! ¡No hagas que te sancionen!- dijo mi hermano, que corría detrás mío.

**Sucrette Pov.**

Sé que lo ofendió no haber estado de su lado, pero tenía que entender que la vida no son las consolas, amo su personalidad y como es, pero solo piensa en rescatar torres y matar sims. No le presta atención a Alexy… ni a mi.

-Sucre- Nath me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿si?- le dije sonriente.

-me preguntaba, puedes pasar por la sala de delegados a final de clases, debo darte algo.

-claro- dije sonriendo antes de irme, pero estaba intrigada ¿qué querrá?

**Armin Pov.**

-Vamos hermanito, no es para tanto- trataba de animarme Alexy mientras yo, cruzado de brazos en el peor lugar de la escuela, el club de jardinería- vamos, vamos a socializar.

-no, no iré a hablar con ella, que se quede mirando el trasero de Jade.-

-¿mi trasero?- decía el mencionado, que justo pasaba por allí.

-si tu…- Alexy me dio un golpe en la cabeza, para que callara.

-¿Cuántos comentarios fuera de lugar más dirás?- me reprocho Alexy molesto- ve a hablar con Sucrette.

-¡mis pokebolas!- dije arrebatando la consola de las manos de Alexy y corriendo fuera de ahí.

-que personalidad…- comento Jade.

-es peor que una chica en sus días, pero para lastima de todos, es asi todo el año.

-¡te oí!

**Normal Pov.**

Armin estaba escondido debajo de las sillas del gimnasio, jugando a un juego violento, para descargar furias. Pero se desconcentro al ver que un ninja se sentaba a su lado.

-Hola…- Dijo simplemente la ninja.

-JUMM- solo contesto Armin.

-Armin, quiero hablar contigo-

-Armin, quiero hablar contigo- Dijo Armin imitando una voz gangosa, y haciendo una mueca burlesca mientras hablaba.

-ya es en serio-

-ya es en serio- El seguía con lo mismo.

- soy un comemocos- dijo Sucrette sonriendo.

-soy un comemocos- le contesto Armin, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho-troll…-susurro dándole la espalda.

Sucrette bufo, con una cara algo decaída, Armin la miro unos segundos y luego se puso a jugar.

-te escucho- dijo casi inaudiblemente.

-Está bien que te gusten los juegos, es parte de ti, pro no puede ser todo en tu vida ¿comprendes? Tienes amigos, familia, no puedes pasarte tu vida frente a una pantallita. Yo te quiero mucho y me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo pero eso se interpone… solo quiero que lo pienses- Armin se sentía un niño regañado, mas escuchaba atentamente.- debo irme, nos vemos luego- dicho eso Sucrette se levantó, le dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza y a paso lento se fue a dentro del instituto, debía ir a ver a Nathaniel.

**Armin Pov.**

¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Estoy perdiendo a mi hermano? ¿A mis amigos? Tenía que hablar con ella.

Guardo mi PSP en el bolsillo y corro dentro de la escuela, pase por muchos pasillos y luego vi a Sucrette en una esquina, iba a gritar su nombre cuando me doy cuenta, que entra en la sala de delegados ¿Qué trama el mortal?

Me acerco lentamente y escucho detrás de la puerta, ambos reían y parecían contentos, seguro la sedo, si seguramente es eso.

-¿y bueno que querías darme?- pregunto Sucre, intrigada, al igual que yo.

-esto- por un minuto había silencio ¿y si la estaba besando? ¡Jamás debe tener aliento a brócoli! El y sus "cosas sanas" ¡vivan las papitas!

Entre precipitadamente y me choque con Sucrette, caímos humilladamente los dos.

-¡no dejare que abuses de ella!- dije apenas me recupere y luego exprimí mi puño-

-¿abusar? ¡Solo quería darle su registro de faltas! ¡Deja de jugar jueguitos salidos!-

Sucre parecía traumada ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- le pregunte yo a Nathaniel.

-pues además que la has tirado al suelo, cual saco de patatas, se impresiono que necesite que sus padres firmaran una incorporación.

-20 faltas van a matarme, 20 faltas van a matarme- repetía Sucre en el suelo, la tome en brazos y encamino fuera.-voy a llevarla a casa, adiós violador de niñas.- dije antes de salir corriendo.

-sí, adio… ¡oye!-

* * *

-Armin suéltame- la escuche decir.

-que no estabas en el trance "mis padres me castigaran y no poder salir a hacer cosas de chicas"-

-muy gracioso. Ahora suéltame.-

-como usted ordene, rareza real- dije bajandola al suelo.

-Gra… ¡OYE!

¿Qué?- por fin en todo el dia yo podía sonreír, al estar con ella, hacía que toda mi barra de vida explotara.

-gishh….- se encamino a su casa, y yo me decidí a acompañarla.

Pronto llegamos, su histeria se había pasado, pero tenía un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-gracias Armin, nos vemos luego- dicho eso entro a su casa no sin antes darme un beso en las mejillas, sonreí ante la acción…debía armar batallas más seguido.

Ahora, iré a casa a jugar algún videojuego, después de todo, creo que esta batalla me sirvió para aprender nuevas tácticas… que usaría en un futuro.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, coméntenmelo con un rewiew si les gusto, y si no, también xD **

**Mi próximo one shot sera:**

**_Lysandro: El dia que me quieras._**

**Bueno hasta aqui, ¡nos leemos! =D **


End file.
